The agent of shield
by hannibal1996
Summary: When a mutant shield agent has become a renegade Nick Fury calls in the X-men for help.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to The agent of shield. I hope you enjoy and please review.

It was a dark and cold night. A black car had just drove past a security checkpoint and has now parked. A man wearing a shield uniform steps out and pulls his hat down making it hard to see his face. He walks out carrying a bag. He walks inside showing his I.D. around without saying a word. He was walking down a corridor and stops at a janitor closet. He throws the bag inside and walks back down a corridor. Another person watches him throw the bag in the closet and starts running up to him.

''Hey what did you put in there?'' The man yelled. An explosion comes from the closet. Half of the building goes up in flames destroying the car park. A secondary explosion consumes the whole area. Two helicopters appear to have flown over the area to investigate.

The next day Scott, Rogue and Kurt were in the danger room. Kurt teleported Scott behind a laser cannon and destroys it with is laser vision. Rogue dodges a laser beam and then turns the laser cannon around destroying another laser in the process. The session is shut down early.

''What's going on, is anyone hurt?'' Scott yells in fear if someone is hurt.

''Nein (no).'' Kurt replies. Rogue is still trying to catch her breath but gives scott a thumbs up. Professor X and Logan walk into the danger room.

''We have an urgent problem that must be addressed.'' Professor X said calmly but the fear can be seen in his eyes. Logan was silent as usual but he was different. They followed them to Professor X's office. In there Ororo, Jean, Kitty, Hank, Bobby and everyone else were in there waiting. Everyone looked at Professor X but before he could speak Nicky Fury walked in.

''I am sorry about this Charles but this is a problem on a massive scale.'' Nick Fury spoke, he knew he wasn't the most liked amongst the X-men but he had their trust.

''Like what happened.'' Kitty blurted out and then instantly put her hands over her mouth.

''He was one of our top agents. He went rogue last night killing thirty-two people. He may have a vendetta against shield.'' Nick had regret in his voice.

''But he is only one guy right, you can handle him?'' Ororo seemed concerned as to why they need the X-men to do a job they can easily do.

''He is a mutant which is why I have asked the X-men for help. I understand you can track down mutants.'' Nick was beginning to sound like he already knew they would help.

''Correct.'' Logan grunted.

''Find him before he causes more damage than apocalypse.'' Nick Fury started to walk out assuming they will help.

''What like?'' Rogue was not really paying attention but the way people were talking about this guy scared her.

''He is a renegade and has already started his attack on shield. He is a weapons expert and could bring the organisation down. He has a mutation which makes him indestructible and can withstand anything.'' Nick Fury seemed like he had rehearsed this many times over but to him it was new. Logan was certain he was hiding something. Nick thanked everyone and quickly left the mansion.

''I know we are not shield but the problem is, is that he poses a threat to mutant kind. If he is doing this he poses as a major threat to mutant peace. We must stop him immediately, I will use cerebro to find this renegade agent. X-men prepare.'' Everyone went to get ready whilst Charles went to cerebro.

Rogue was talking to Kitty and Kurt whilst walking down the corridor.

''So what do we do when we come up against this renegade agent?'' Kurt was trying to get prepared but with the lack of information it made it hard for him to work out how much of a threat he was, Scott must have been panicking if that is what Kurt was thinking.

''I think we should just like take him out and hand him over to shield,'' Kitty was enthusiastic and bouncy. Rogue was silent as usual. Bobby and Jubilee walked by them and they all stood in front of the Jet. They met up with everyone else and Logan stood in front of them.

''Right bubs this is going to be a serious battle. I want all X-men to be on full alert. There has been a report of a shield base recently attacked under an hour ago and a VTOL has disappeared with a load of weapons so be careful.'' Logan had his serious face on and they all entered the jet.

''We are going to an abandoned ghost town near Detroit. Be vigilant there will be lots of hiding places.'' Ororo had just finished briefing the X-men on what they have to do but they all seemed excited, to them it felt like a movie.

The jet is finding somewhere to land. Renegade is watching them and fires an RPG at the jet sending it to the ground. He is wearing all black. He then picks up and assault rifle with a grenade barrel and walks towards the crashed jet. Cyclops gets out of the jet and fires a laser beam at renegade making him drop his gun. Wolverine starts sprinting towards him with his claws out. Renegade picks up his gun and fires a few shots before it is knocked out of his hand. Renegade pulls out a knife and they have a hand-to-hand fight. Wolverine is constantly slashing renegade, renegade manages to slash wolverine a few times. Nightcrawler teleports behind renegade and kicks him away dropping his knife. Renegade gets up but then is picked up by Jean Grey. He smirks and she collapsed falling unconscious.

''NO.'' Cyclops yells firing his beam at renegade. Renegade is thrown through several buildings and gets up apparently unharmed by the ordeal.

''What, that should have at least hurt him.'' Cyclops was surprised at how powerful renegades mutation was.

Renegade started to run down the street. Nightcrawler teleported behind him, renegade turned around and punched him into a window. Renegade ran behind a building where he had landed his VTOL. It took off in the air and started to fly away. Storm creates wind and throws it to the ground. He takes out a pistol and gets out.

''Rogue, get behind him.'' Storm whispered. She saw Renegade and fired lightning at him. Renegade was struggling to move with the electricity flowing through his body. He slowly raised his pistol and shot Storm in the stomach. He took a breath as the lightning stopped. Rogue runs up behind him and grabs his neck, renegade does not fall unconscious but just screams. He elbows her in the face and then punches her and points his gun at her.

''That was not a good move, this isn't your fight.'' He was about to fire his gun but before he did Beast pounces at him and constantly punches him all over. Renegade starts blocking them but Beast kicks him in the leg and then grabs his face throwing him to the ground.

''This is over,'' Beast growled at him before punching him one more time knocking renegade out.

Renegade woke up in what seemed like a improvised prison cell. One of the walls was made of plastic so people could watch him. Beast, Rogue and Wolverine were watching him.

''Good morning or afternoon depending on the time.'' Renegade was clearly in pain as he struggled to move.

''You are going to answer for your crimes.'' Beast growled at him. He still wanted to rip his head off.

''What about the crimes shield committed against me...Oh, did you assume I just did what I did for no reason.'' Renegade looked at them with a smirk.

''Who are you?'' Beast asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to chapter 2. I hope you like it. As idstealer000 said I know he may appear as a Gary-Sue but I insist he is not I just wanted to show you how much of a threat he is and I am sorry he came across as that but he is really based on Khan (not sure if I should of said that last bit but oh well). I hope you enjoy and review. I do not own X-men evolution or anything that can be associated with this fanfiction except from Renegade even though he is a rip-off. This will be a little focused on him but I wanted to get this out of the way. KittyWolfM thank you for your review I hope I do not disappoint.

''Who are you?'' Everyone knew Beast just wanted to rip his head off.

''And how did you take down the entire X-men like they were a bunch of god damn amateurs?'' Wolverine wanted to know how this happened and then rip off his head.

''My name is Victor Westrip or renegade as you called me but even I must admit that is abit to much like Rogue. The reason I took down your X-men so easily is because Hydra performed certain experiments on me amplifying my mutation. I became a weapon like the Winter soldier or X-23.'' Victor was staring at them with cold eyes but they could see pain there as well.

''So how does that involve taking down the X-men like they were nothing?'' Wolverine was starting to get angry.

''I was trained to fight the X-men in combat. I know all your weaknesses and strengths and thanks to miss Jean Grey and her telepathy I had access to information that would help me.'' He looked at Rogue and then directed his attention to Wolverine.

''What did you do to Jean?'' Beast wanted to know how to treat her but was worried he did something horrible.

''Apart of the experimentation they put a chemical in my brain. When someone telepathic tries to access my mind a reverse effect will be created which will act as a weapon sending the telepath unconscious and I will be able to access their mind temporarily of course.'' Victor started scratching his head as if it was hurting him.

Nick fury walks in with Professor X.

''Hello there Victor.'' Professor X was not trying to let the earlier events cloud his judgement.

''Charles, Nick'' Victor was trying to stay calm but his need for vengeance wanted him to attack Fury.

''Why are you doing this Victor? You used to be a good guy.'' Nick knew very little about this guy but what he heard he was a weapons expert.

''Seven years ago director Marcus sold me to Hydra. He hated the idea of a mutant working for him. Hydra amplified my powers and turned me into a weapon to destroy the X-men. When I escaped I found my entire existence was destroyed. I am an artifact of a time long past. I am a Ghost. The name Madame hydra gave me after she molded me.'' He started to look angry. Suddenly an explosion was heard from outside.

Wolverine, Rogue and Beast met up with the Cyclops, Iceman, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. They stood by the main door. They walked outside to see two helicopters and twenty soldiers walking up to the main door.

''Cyclops, Iceman take out the helicopters.'' Wolverine yelled. Cyclops fired his beam at the helicopter sending it to the ground. Iceman freezes the propellers sending it to the ground.

''Take out the soldiers.'' Wolverine barked at the X-men.

Wolverine started cutting up soldiers. Rogue and Nightcrawler were busy taking down some whilst Shadowcat just phased a soldier into the ground. Cyclops and Iceman were finishing off the helicopter. They didn't notice a figure walking into the mansion.

The figure walks up to Professor X and Nick Fury before throwing devices onto their heads knocking them out. The figure approaches the cell.

''I thought you left Hydra?'' Victor was curious about this figure and a little worried.

''I need to talk and there is a distraction outside.'' This made Victor chuckled a little bit.

''About what?'' He really didn't want this right now but he knew he had no choice.

''Hydra wants your DNA. You need to go to Genosha. I think Hydra are rebuilding Project-14.'' The figure was worried.

''Get me out of here.'' The figure had claws come out of its hands and cut the plastic up allowing Victor to exit.

''Thank you X-23.''

''I prefer Laura.'' Laura and Victor walk out of the room.

Beast throws a soldier to the ground.

''Rogue absorb one of them.'' Wolverine yells at Rogue. She runs up to a soldier and touches his face knocking him out.

Ten minutes later the soldiers were defeated and Cyclops had taken the jet to drop them off. Professor X and Nick Fury have gained consciousness.

''They are Hydra operatives tasked with killing Ghost.'' Rogue was briefing everyone on why the soldiers were there. Everyone had recovered except for Storm who was still in the medbay. Wolverine is checking the security footage and is shocked when he sees who helped him escape.

''X-23 helped him escape. She knew about the assassination attempt and has taken him to Genosha. We need to find out what project-14 is.'' Wolverine cuts Rogue off receiving a glare.

''They have a weapon that can kill him. It is a specific type of bullet that can pierce through him. It is made from energised adamantium. The reason we were defeated by him is that he is trained to fight us and his amplified abilities isn't in our favour.'' Rogue had finished.

''I will use cerebro to find Laura since Victor has the mind block.'' Charles was heading to cerebro. Nick Fury had left a while ago to sort out shield. The X-men were getting ready to find this Victor.

Well thank you for reading and please review but be nice. If you want to see any changes please say and I apologise for focusing on Victor but I wanted to get the plot going and it has so we will see a little less of him unless you want to see more please say.


End file.
